Why Kakashi is Always Late
by Pickleweasel1208
Summary: Why's Kakashi always late? Well, not being able to keep his hands off his boyfriend may be one reason... Kakashi/Iruka


There is a recording of me reading this story aloud – check my profile for the link!

This is my first complete yaoi fic, written in 2007. Thanks to my dear friend and beta http:/yaoi./user/saraste/ for convincing me to write a KakaIru as my first Naruto fic, and for being a big help in editing. This fic is dedicated to her. Also thanks to my awesome friend http:/yaoi./user/blodvinge for doing the preliminary edits! Thanks also to my other friends who decided to read the WIP aloud during lunchtime and embarrass me.

I hope you enjoy! Comments are greatly appreciated.

~Pickleweasel

Why Kakashi is Always Late 

Iruka's fingers tangled in Kakashi's silver hair, his breath coming in short gasps. 

"Ka..ka..shi.." he groaned, completely at the mercy of the man who was doing such amazing things to him with his mouth. The jounin was focusing all his attention on pleasing his lover, sucking hard on Iruka's erection, his tongue alternating between flicking over the tip and pressing against the base of the head. 

Raising his head but not quite releasing Iruka's length, he asked, "What? Should I stop?" The warm breath against wet, sensitive skin made Iruka shiver, and he growled at Kakashi's teasing, pushing his head back down. The older man resumed his previous actions, and pressed two fingers against the very root of the chuunin's cock, just behind his balls, while continuing to suck and lick at the head. This caused Iruka to tremble and made his breathing grow even more erratic. Kakashi laughed at the reactions, which sent pleasurable vibrations down the other man's length. This elicited a moan, which Iruka, embarrassed, attempted to muffle by covering his mouth. Kakashi used his hand to pull Iruka's arm aside. 

"I want to hear you," he said after releasing Iruka again. "Don't hold back." His voice was soft and caring, but commanding. 

Finally, Iruka let go, fully surrendering to the feelings welling up within his body. After a few more moments of Kakashi's ministrations, he was screaming his lover's name. 

"Kakashi! Nnnnhhhh!" Iruka's hips jerked and he came, his warm seed spilling into the jounin's mouth. Easily swallowing the come, Kakashi slowly released Iruka's cock and scooted up to lay beside Iruka in their bed. They kissed, and Iruka could taste himself on Kakashi's tongue. 

"I'm glad I was able to help you relax," Kakashi said, poking fun at Iruka's normally uptight exterior. 

"I was already plenty relaxed after last night's sex and sleep. You're the one who decided to molest me the moment I woke up," the post-coital man said leisurely, though he was not at all upset to receive a surprise blowjob. 

Kakashi played along. "Sorry, since I read Icha-Icha before bed, I had sex dreams and woke up horny. And you're too cute to resist when you're sleeping." He stroked the brunet's chest. 

"Pervert. And I know we're not done yet." He smiled and grabbed Kakashi's erection, knowing Kakashi would need to be satisfied. 

"Of course not. And it's not just for me," Kakashi said seductively, as though reading the other man's mind. "You want my cock inside of you as much as I want to fuck you until you're screaming again." 

Iruka blushed, getting aroused again. Kakashi was the only one who knew that the seemingly straight-laced teacher not only craved frequent sex, but also got turned on by dirty talk. The younger man drew the other ninja close and kissed him hard. 

Kakashi chuckled at his eager lover. "You're up for more already?" Iruka mutely nodded. "Can you flip over?" Iruka did so, propped up on his elbows and knees. Kakashi's long-neglected erection twitched when he saw his lover so open and ready for him. Quickly grabbing a vial of lubricant from the bedside table, the jounin coated a few fingers with the slick substance. He gripped one of Iruka's hips to steady him, and slowly pushed two fingers into his entrance. Iruka groaned as Kakashi stretched him open. 

His face nearly buried in the pillow, Iruka managed to groan out, "I need you now." 

Normally, Kakashi preferred to torment the man, pleasuring him, but not enough to reach orgasm, until Iruka was begging Kakashi to take him. This time however, Iruka simply looked so gorgeous, his face flushed, his hair spread out over his back and the pillow, that Kakashi didn't resist any longer. He ran his tongue up the other man's spine, provoking a shiver, before removing his fingers, lubricating his own erection and burying himself deep in his lover. 

The feeling of being so suddenly filled made Iruka gasp. No matter how often they did this, he was always amazed at how good it felt when Kakashi's hard length entered him. After giving the chuunin a moment to acclimate, the older man began to thrust slowly into his lover from behind, reveling in the tight heat of Iruka's passage surrounding him. 

The two men's bodies moved in harmony, Kakashi's cock rubbing against Iruka's prostate with every stroke. Though Kakashi felt amazing, he knew he would be able to last long enough to make Iruka come first. The jounin's endurance as a ninja carried over to his stamina in the bedroom, or in the bath, in the shower, on the floor, over the table, wherever he decided to take Iruka. He enjoyed pleasing his lover even more than he cared about his own physical gratification. It was just worth it to hear the sounds that came from Iruka, to admire his flushed skin and expressions of ecstasy. The man beneath him, surrounding him, was simply beautiful. This just made Kakashi want Iruka more, and he began to speed up with his thrusts. 

"Nnnh!" a strangled scream made its way out of Iruka's throat. Pleasure built within him as Kakashi's cock pressed against his walls and sweet spot with faster and harder thrusts. He could keep taking it for hours, it felt so good, but his body wouldn't withstand as much sensation as Kakashi could give him. Iruka simply let himself enjoy what Kakashi was doing to make him feel so good. The silver-haired man felt Iruka's relaxation and wrapped an arm around the other man's chest to support him. Toying with a hard nipple, Kakashi pressed kisses over his lover's exposed back, while continuing to thrust himself repeatedly into the tight body quaking beneath him. 

"How do you feel, Iruka?" Kakashi whispered into his lover's ear, trailing his hand down Iruka's chest and stomach, teasingly close to the erection below. 

"Mmm," purred the brunet, "Touch me… please…" he begged, knowing Kakashi would show him some mercy. He was so close to the edge, all he wanted was for the other man to push him over it. 

Kakashi obliged and wrapped a strong hand around Iruka's cock, still wet from their earlier activities. Iruka groaned at the initial contact, but could only whimper and moan when Kakashi sped up the pace of both his strokes and thrusts. Soon, the combination of friction against his prostate and the stroking of Kakashi's hand over the head of his erection were too much to bear. He came with a final moan, his semen shooting out onto the sheets and Kakashi's hand. The older man continued to support his lover as the tightening of Iruka's inner muscles brought him to his peak, his powerful orgasm driving his hips forward and making him come deep inside his lover. 

They remained in that position for several moments, the trembling younger man being held up by a comforting arm around his chest. Kakashi tenderly kissed Iruka on the back of the neck before pulling out. Helping Iruka relax on his side, the jounin lay on his back and provided his broad chest as a pillow. Iruka sighed happily as Kakashi stroked his hair with one hand and licked the semen off the other. 

"Love you," Iruka murmured into Kakashi's chest. The jounin smiled, bent forward to kiss Iruka on the forehead, and held his lover close. 

"I love you too, Iruka." He lay back, closing his right eye, his left of course having been closed the whole time to avoid using his sharingan. 

After a while of just laying nude with his lover, the sleepy teacher realized it was probably a good idea to get up and get ready for the day. 

"Kakashi? What time is it?" he asked, hoping it was still early enough for him to have adequate time to prepare for school. 

"Oh, about seven," the jounin replied calmly. He opened his normal eye and looked at Iruka quizzically when the younger man shot up in bed. "What's wrong?" 

Glaring down at his lazy lover, Iruka spoke with the exasperation of a teacher lecturing a disobedient child for the hundredth time. In fact, this was exactly what he was doing. "First off, I have to be at school at eight. But more importantly, you're supposed to have been training your team since an hour ago! You do this all the time!" 

Unfazed, Kakashi replied, "They can practice together for a while. That's what teams are for." 

"No, it's just an excuse for you to be lazy!" Iruka sighed and shoved Kakashi out of their bed, half in annoyance and half because he felt like the other man deserved it. The jounin fell to the floor with a satisfying thump. "This is why you're late for everything, even missions. You have no self discipline and no ability to prioritize." Iruka chided, as he got out of bed, the responsible teacher once more. 

Kakashi got up from the floor then stood face to face with Iruka, giving him a cheeky grin before pulling on his clothes but still leaving his handsome face bare. "Well, it's not like it did any harm today. And it's not out of laziness that I did this. You enjoyed yourself too, I know…" 

Iruka, now out of his wanton sexual mindset, didn't respond and merely blushed. Kakashi kissed him tenderly and whispered, "See you tonight," flicking his tongue against Iruka's earlobe. The still-nude ninja blushed again, and his lover merely left the room with a wave to go meet his team, over an hour late.


End file.
